


Murder

by amythestice



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anti-Gwen, Gen, Gwen Bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen always rather imagined she would get away with anything, after all, everyone loves Gwen....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder

Gwen woke up with a yawn, hitting the off button on her alarm clock before it could go off. She looked over at the other side of the bed, curling her lip slightly as Rhys turned over and started to snore slightly.

 

"I bet Jack never snores." She muttered under her breath, getting up and going to run through the shower quickly. If she was lucky, she would be out before Rhys woke up, and she wouldn't have to fake being nice to him this morning.

 

She preened in the mirror as she slapped some makeup on, patting her hair lightly. She could do better than Rhys, she was good looking, intelligent, good at everything, what more could any man want? What more could Jack want? She pulled her top down a little more, examining her reflection closely, before quickly leaving the flat as she heard Rhys getting out of bed. She heard him call after her, but pretended she hadn't.

 

She gave Ianto her brightest false smile as she entered the tourist office, hardly noticing as he didn't smile back. If Ianto was up here, then at this time of the morning, she would more than likely have Jack to herself. She would win him over, she was determined. Why would he settle for Ianto once he knew she was available? Plans turning over in her mind, she wandered down to the hub.

 

"Good morning Jack, can I get you a coffee?" She trilled, opening the door to his office and stepping in.

 

"I didn't hear you knock, and I definitely do not remember saying 'come in'. I thought this was my office." Jack snapped without looking up from the stack of reports he was signing.

 

"Oh, I….."

 

"I'm glad you're here though."

 

"Really?" She asked, perking up.

 

"These reports are no where near good enough, do them again, and do it properly this time," he said, throwing a handful of file folders across the desk

 

"I…"

 

"Close the door on your way out," he said, not giving her a chance to say anything with his clear dismissal. She picked the folders up, putting on her best tearful pout, but he didn't even look up.

 

Half an hour later, she was still working her way through the first of the folders when Tosh an Owen arrived in the hub, closely followed by Ianto now that everyone was in. The three of them headed straight over toward Jack's office, none of them looking at Gwen.

 

"I wouldn't bother, he's in a foul mood." She huffed after them.

 

They didn't listen to her, Ianto tapping lightly on the door twice.

 

"Come."

 

The three vanished inside, closing the door once more, shutting her out of whatever was going on in there. She threw down her pen, crossing her arms over her chest as she huffed angrily, edging toward throwing a tantrum. How dare they shut her out, they were nothing without her, Torchwood needed her, Jack needed her. She was half way out of her seat, ready to go over and have it out with them for leaving her out of things when she hesitated. He had already thrown her out of his office once this morning, that had been humiliating enough, she wasn't sure she could face the humiliation if he decided to do it again, in front of the others. She settled back into her chair, sulkily getting on with the reports Jack had told her to correct.

 

The three came out of the office twenty minutes later, once more closing the door before heading to their work stations. Gwen gave it a minute, and then wandered over to lean _casually_ against Tosh's desk.

 

"So what was all that about in there then?"

 

"What?"

 

"The three of you, all cozy in Jack's office with him. Anything interesting?"

 

"No, not really. Just something we had to discuss."

 

Gwen bit her lip, just managing to stop herself stamping on the floor in frustration and demanding Tosh tell her what she had been left out of.

 

"Coffee," Ianto said, gliding past with his tray and taking two mugs off, giving them each their own.

 

He was gone before either of them could respond to him, dropping off a mug at Owen's desk before heading back in the direction of the Captain's office.

 

"Did you want anything specific Gwen? I have a lot of research I really need to get through today."

 

"No, sorry," Gwen said, taking her mug and slinking back to her desk. What was wrong with them all today?

 

She downed her coffee and reached for her pen again. She missed, and a frown creased her brow as she tried again. After the third attempt to get the pen that she could clearly see sitting right in front of her, she stood up, taking a step toward Owen's desk. As soon as she was upright, she crumpled limply to the floor.

 

She found she couldn't move her head, couldn't move anything, as feet moved into her field of vision. First Tosh's black boots, then Ianto's highly polished shoes, Jack's work boots, and _finally_ Owen's tatty trainers. Owen would help her, he would know what to do, she convinced herself as she lay there.

 

"Right, Owen. Are you sure of the dosage?" Jack asked

 

"Yes. It will keep her paralyzed for 12 hours, and then vanish from her system without a trace. No tox screen on the planet will pick it up. What about the rest of it?"

 

"It will all be set up by the time you arrive with her, the tunnels will make sure that none of the rest of us is seen, and Retcon will take care of anyone seeing you arrive with her." Jack's voice was the last thing she heard as mist swirled in front of her eyes, and darkness finally swallowed her.

 

Reality filtered back to Gwen, and she forced open her eyes to see that she was now lying on the floor of an abandoned warehouse. Shaking off the residual dizziness, she rolled to her knees, her hand landing in something sticky. Looking down, she saw something glimmering blackly in the light filtering through the broken windows from the street lamps outside. Her clothes felt damp and clammy, and bringing her other hand up to swipe across her clothing, it came away slicked with the same substance.

 

"I'm going to kill you bastards." She muttered, thinking they had dumped her in oil.

 

There were running footsteps, and she turned, expecting to see the others, but instead there were police officers running toward her.

 

"Hands behind your head." One yelled.

 

She obeyed, shaking, as more hurried in.

 

She was roughly handcuffed, and pulled to her feet. Finally she recognized one of the officers pulling her upright.

 

"Andy, what is going on?" She demanded.

 

"You are under arrest on suspicion of murder. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be used against you in court..." She tuned out the rest of his words, looking around frantically for some clue what was going on. Her eyes fell on a body in the pool of blood she had put her hand in, and she knew him, he had been killed by a Weevil the night before. What was he doing here, when his body had been in storage in the hub? What was she doing here, being arrested for his murder?

 

"No, I didn't do this, he was already dead, he died last night," she protested.

 

"Uh huh, and you just accidentally got covered in blood, which I'm fairly certain will prove to be his. Come on Gwen, don't make this any worse by lying to us," Andy said coldly as she was pulled out to the waiting police van.

 

Gwen sat in the visiting room of the psychiatric hospital, staring out of the window as she wondered how it had come to this. They had stitched her up good and proper, the evidence had locked her in tight, his blood soaked into her clothes, her fingerprints on the vicious claw like dagger that had supposedly killed him, her hair under his fingernails. Her car outside the warehouse with hair and fiber traces from the victim in the passenger seat. She had tried desperately to tell them that she had been set up, that he had been killed by aliens, that Torchwood could tell them this. Jack had turned up, sincere and sad eyed, and hammered the final nail into the coffin. No officer, of course there is no such thing as aliens, poor Gwen, the strain of the special investigations was just too much for her, claiming they had no idea that she had gone so far over the edge.

 

The police and CPS had looked at the evidence, and she had been recommended for psychiatric evaluation to assess whether or not she was fit to stand trial. They had quickly diagnosed that she was delusional and dangerous, and now she knew she wasn't going to get out of here for a very long time, and when she did, she would likely still stand trial for murder. Rhys had dumped her, by post. None of her family would come to see her. She was all alone now, and she hated it.

 

The door opened, and she turned to look at who her visitor might be. Jack stepped in, smiling flirtatiously at the nurse before she shut the door, leaving them alone. All of the charm and flirtation dropped out of his expression as he turned to regard Gwen, his face becoming cold, hard.

 

"Gwen."

 

"Jack. Why, why did you do this to me?"

 

He moved closer, leaning to whisper in her ear just incase the room was monitored.

 

"Because your smug, superior attitude pissed us all off. Your attitude toward Ianto pissed me off. We thought of sacking you, even thought of murdering you, but this, this was just so much more FUN." He hissed close to her ear.

 

With a wordless scream of rage, she launched herself at him, trying to claw his face. He caught her wrists, holding her away from him as she kicked and screamed. The door flew open and two burly orderlies flew in.

 

"What happened?" One demanded.

 

"She just flipped, tried to attack me."

 

"All right sir, maybe you should leave."

 

"Of course."

 

Jack looked back as he passed through the doorway, and she screamed again as she saw the satisfied look in his eyes. A needle pricked her butt, and the fight went out of her, leaving her sagging limply as the orderlies hauled her back to her room and put her into the restraints on her bed.

 

The End.


End file.
